pretty_cure_handsome_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Soul♥Max
is the first season in CureHibiki's Pretty Cure franchise. This series shares the motifs of "happiness" and "jewels." It will "premiere" in February 2015, which will mark the very first episode of CureHibiki's magical boy franchise. Plot : Futari wa Pretty Cure Soul♥Max episodes "Bravery, Calm, Power and Light". These words is the slogan that all residents of Lumière Kingdom follow. But when Opaque Zone appeared, the "Soul Jewel", the jewel that keeps the world from going into eternal darkness, disappears which causes this slogan to waver due to the panic that arises. That is when two Pretty Cure rise up to collect the "Jewel Tokens" that are the source of finding the Soul Jewel. But Earth has been targeted by Lilith, Opaque Zone's witch who aims to drown this planet and Lumière Kingdom in eternal darkness with the help of the Soul Jewel! Follow Pretty Cure on their adventure in finding this jewel before Opaque Zone does so they can stop the world from going into eternal darkness! Characters Pretty Cure These Pretty Cures are chosen warriors, who were chosen because of the bravery in their hearts. These warriors fight against the dark force to find and protect the Soul Jewel whilst protecting the happiness and peace of mankind. They both transform with a device known as the and shout the phrase . * : The protagonist of the series. Rei is a hardworking fifteen year old boy who became a Pretty Cure a month before the story began. He has a bright, energetic personality and is very sporty, as well as being average with his grades. He always keeps his promises and hates to lie and despises Lilith. Rei's alter ego is and his standard signature colour is red. * : The deuteragonist of the series. Endo is a calm and collected fifteen year old boy who secretly is the son of Lilith. He has a shy personality, is very smart and tends to stray away from large crowds. He loves diamonds and will do anything to protect the Soul Jewel from his mother's hands. Endo's alter ego is and his standard signature colour is white. Mascots * : Rei's mascot partner. Ruby is happy-go-lucky as well as being quite serious when she needs to be. She ends her sentences with "~kai" and is Dia's best friend. She is a fox-like fairy. * : Endo's mascot partner. Dia is quiet and very shy and is quite the crybaby. She ends her sentences with "~iro" and is Ruby's best friend. She is a white tiger-like fairy. Antagonists * : The dark ruler of Opaque Zone. * : The monsters of Opaque Zone. Supporting Characters Locations Items * : The boy's transformation item. Media Movies : Music MAKENAI! Soul♥Max/ Kaleidoscope Dream Single - The series first single to come out. It contains the Opening and Ending theme as well their karaoke versions. Futari wa Pretty Cure Soul♥Max Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Switch!! - The series first original soundtrack. There will be 35 tracks. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Soul♥Max'' Merchandise for more information. Trivia *''Soul♥Max'' is the only series at the moment where the boy's Cure names are written the French way of saying the name. Rubis being French for Ruby and Diamant being French for Diamond. *''Soul♥Max'' is the only series so far where the protagonists both became Pretty Cure before the first episode aired. *This is the only male Pretty Cure series so far to have a white Pretty Cure in it. Gallery Official Art/ Profile HibikiRequest.png|Official Logo References Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Soul♥Max Category:Gallery Category:User:CureHibiki